En dejt med en idol
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Melanie Vinner en dejt med sin största idol Sweeney Todd. Hon har två veckor tid på sig att ta sig till Fleet street från Grekland. Hector Barbossa lovar ta henne till London. Hector Barbossa/OC/Sweeney Todd.
1. kapitel 1: tävlingen

kapitel 1:

Melanie hade just varit och köpt mat och var nu påväg hem. Så upptäckte hon en affisch i skyltfönstret i en av sina favorit butiker.

VINN EN DEJT MED DIN STÖRSTA IDOL, stod det med stora bokstäver. Och så fanns där en bild på Melanies största idol, Sweeney Todd. "Herregud!" tänkte hon. "Dethär måste jag vinna".

Hon gick genast in i butiken och fyllde i en deltagningslapp. Efter det gick hon glatt hem.

Hon öppnade dörren och steg in i sitt hus. I tamburen hade hon hängt upp en stor bild på Sweeney och hon kysste den varje dag när hon gick förbi. Hon hade hängt upp bilder och posters av Sweeney lite här och där. De fanns överallt på de svarta tapeterna. Nästan allt i hennes hus var svart. Tapeter, mattor, gardiner, skåp, soffor, stolar, bordet, till och med toalettstolen var svart. Ja, allt var ju lite dystert men Melanie trivdes i alla fall.

Efter ett par dagar fick hon ett brev i posten där det stod att hon hade vunnit en dejt med Sweeney. Hon jublade för sig själv och började genast packa allting. Alla hennes svarta kläder, smink, tandborsten och allt annat som hon behövde. Hon tog också med sina röda klänning. Klänningen var det enda hon ägde som inte var svart. Den var väldigt vacker och den skulle hon ta på i London när hon skulle träffa Sweeney. London, herregud London! Det är ju jätte långt borta från Grekland. Hur skulle hon ta sig dit? Tåget hade säkert redan gått. Det fanns ingen buss och hon hade ingen bil. Med båten skulle hon kanske ännu hinna om hon skyndade sig. Melanie rusade ut genom dörren och ner mot hamnen. Hon hoppades att hon ännu skulle hinna med båten. Den hade just startat när hon kom ner till hamnen. "Jag missade den" tänkte hon sorgset. Vad skulle hon nu ta sig till? Hon hade två veckor på sig och den tiden behövde hon minsann till resan. Hon beslöt sig för att hitta på en annan lösning. Hon skulle ta sig till London, till varje pris. Först tittade hon om hon skulle se något annat skepp. Japp, det fanns två. En svart och så en brun och gissa vilken hon valde. Hon gick fram till det svarta skeppet och steg försiktigt ombord. En man med en lapp över ögat tittade förvånat på henne. "Ska han föreställa en sjörövare eller nåt?" tänkte Melanie för sig själv.

"Ursäkta men skulle jag kunna tala med kaptenen?" frågade hon av mannen. Mannen pekade mot en hytt. Melanie tackade och gick fram till hytten och knackade på. Dörren öppnades och hon steg in. Dörren hade öppnats av en man som verkligen såg ut som en sjörövare.

"Hej, eh.. jag heter Melanie Elpis och jag bara undrade om ni skulle kunna föra mig till London."

"Varför frågade du inte av det andra skeppet?" frågade mannen.

"Jag tyckte dethär skeppet var finare, men ifall ni inte är påväg mot London så kan jag nog fråga det andra skeppet." Det var nog det rätta hon hade sagt för kaptenen log ett brett leende.

"kapten Hector Barbossa, välkommen här på Pärlan" sa han och sträckte fram handen.

"Tack!" sa Melanie och skakade hans hand.

_Kära dagbok!_

_Jag vann en dejt med Sweeney Todd. __ Åh, vad jag är glad för det. Jag älskar honom så och han är så snygg. Jag tror vi kommer att passa bra ihop. Jag hade lite problem med att hitta en skjuts till London. Det är ju ganska långt borta. Jag missade båten som skulle till England så jag är på ett sjörövar skepp i stället. Ett äkta sjörövar skepp. __ Skeppet heter Pärlan och kaptenen är Hector Barbossa. Han verkar helt trevlig. Nu måste jag nog gå och lägga mig för jag är jätte trött. God natt! _


	2. kapitel 2: Utsikten

kapitel 2:

Melanie fick en egen liten hytt att sova i och första natten sov hon riktigt gott.

Under dagen träffade hon hela besättningen och kaptenen högst personligt visade henne runt på skeppet.

De började nere och fortsatte sedan upp. Längst nere fanns ett fängelse för fiender och där satt några gubbar faktiskt också.

"Vi kanske fortsätter upp" sa Barbossa och visade trappan.

Melanie tittade på en galen gubbe som satt i en cell och höll på med nåt konstigt. Hon nickade kort och började gå upp för trapporna.

"Alla världens dårar" tänkte hon. I nästa våning fanns köket. Det var kockens område och han tvinnade omkring med några fiskar i handen.

"De äter säkert mycket fisk här på havet" tänkte Melanie medan de fortsatte till nästa våning.

"Här sover besättningen" sa Barbossa.

Alla sovplatser var tomma utom en där någon gubbe låg och sov och Barbossa gick genast fram till honom och svängde hängmattan så att gubben föll ner på golvet.

"UPP MED DIG SLÖFOCK!" röt han och gubben ställde sig genast upp på vingliga ben.

"Skura däcket!" befallde Barbossa.

"Aj aj kapten!" sa gubben och gick genast upp.

"Ja du har ju en lite bättre sovplats än dethär och den är just ämnad åt lite finare gäster" sa kaptenen och log.

"Det är ju ganska snällt" svarade Melanie lite osäkert.

De fortsatte att gå igenom skeppet och det tog hela dagen.

Melanie lärde sig en massa nytt och senare var hon inte mer blyg inför kaptenen utan de pratade om allt möjligt.

"Dethär är ett väldigt stort skepp och jag kommer inte ens ihåg var allt finns längre." sa Melanie.

"Pärlan är stort, men det finns ännu en sak du måste se." svarade Barbossa.

"Okej, vad är det?"

"Masten" sa han och tittade uppåt.

"Jo, visst e den fin"

"Men uppe är den ännu vackrare" sa Barbossa.

"Uppe? Men jag är höjdrädd" svarade hon oroligt.

"Titta inte ner"

"Äh eh.. jag kan inte klättra"

"Nejdå, inte med klackskor. Ta av dig skorna!"

"Öh, okej" sa hon oroligt och tog försiktigt av sig de höga svarta skorna.

"Efter er" sa Barbossa och visade att hon skulle klättra före.

Melanie började klättra uppåt och Barbossa kom efter.

Melanie kramade hårt om masten men hon visste inte hur hon skulle komma uppåt. Hon hade lyckats klättra några meter, men hon orkade inte riktigt mer.

"Dethär går inte" stammade hon. "Ja-jag kan inte!"

"Okej okej. Hålls stilla!" befallde han.

Melanie kramade masten som om hon aldrig skulle släppa den och blundade hårt. Så kände hon en arm runt sin midja. Hon öppnade sina ögon och grabbade snabbt tag i Barbossas axel. Så med en konstig rörelse fick han henne upp på sin rygg och fortsatte att klättra.

Melanie klamrade sig fast vid honom för hon ville verkligen inte falla och hon vågade inte ens titta neråt. Ganska snabbt kom de ända upp och så stod de där högst uppe i masten.

"Så högt vi är" stammade Melanie när hon försiktigt tittade ner.

"Ja och titta på utsikten" sa Barbossa och satte armen runt henne för att lugna ner henne. Melanie stod som fastklistrad och ville verkligen inte att han skulle släppa taget om henne. Rädd för att stiga ett steg framåt tittade hon ut mot havet.

"Wow! Vilken utsikt!" tänkte hon. Solen höll just på att gå ned och utsikten över havet var alldeles underbar. Melanie hade aldrig sett nåt vackrare. Hon glömde rädslan och satte sig ner och fortsatte beundra utsikten.

Hennes svarta långa hår fladdrade i vinden.

"Dethär är verkligen vackert!" sade Melanie drömmande.

"Mm, precis som du" svarade kaptenen sakta.

"Förlåt vad sa du?" frågade Melanie och tittade upp från sin drömvärld.

"Inget"

"Tack för att du tog mig hit"

"Ingen orsak"

Efter en lång tystnad bröt kaptenen den med att fråga varför Melanie skulle till London.

"Jag vann en dejt med min idol, Sweeney Todd."

"Jaha"

"Jag tror att vi kommer att passa bra ihop."

"Jaha. Vad är det du gillar så mycket hos honom då?"

"Han är såå snygg"

"Inte kan man väl gilla någon bara för att han är snygg."

"Men han är trevlig. Jag har läst allt om honom." sa Melanie och fortsatte att berätta om Sweeney.

Efter att ha länge beundrat utsikten och lyssnat på en ganska ointressant predikan om Sweeney Todd hjälpte Barbossa henne upp på fötter igen och sa att det var dags att gå.

"Hu-hur ska vi komma ner?"

"Enkelt" svarade Barbossa och höll ett tjockt rep i handen.

"Inte ska vi väl hoppa?"

"Kom här nu!" befallde Barbossa och tog ett stadigt grepp om Melanie. "Håll i hårt!" sa han.

Melanie gjorde som hon blev tillsagd och de svingade ner som på en lian och Melanie skrek som fan tills hon kände golv under fötterna.

"Tack! Det var roligt! Gonatt!"sa hon, tog sina skor och gick till sin hytt.

"Gonatt" svarade Barbossa.

_Kära dagbok!_

_Vilken spännande dag det har varit! Hector visade mig runt på skeppet. Usch vilka galna gubbar det sitter i fängelset. Jag tror att en av dem höll på att äta loppor eller nåt sånt. Nå, nåt måste man väl äta. Usch! Säger jag. I köket går kocken omkring. Fast maten var faktiskt inte så illa. Jag tror bara det blir ganska mycket fisk här, men det stör inte för jag gillar ju fisk. Vi klättrade upp i masten eller rättare sagt så klättrade Hector med mig på ryggen. Han är jätte stark och jag var jätte rädd, men det var värt det för utsikten uppe från masten var undebar! Vi talade där en massa. Det var trevligt att berätta om Sweeney för någon levande människa och jag tror att Hector var jätte intresserad. __ Jag tyckte bara att hans kommentar "Inte kan man väl gilla någon bara för att han är snygg" var lite konstig. Men i alla fall så svingade vi oss ner med ett rep. Det var jätte häftigt! Hector Barbossa är faktiskt en jätte trevlig man! __ Gonatt! _


	3. kapitel 3: Fyllgubben

kapitel 3:

Tredje dagen på skeppet.

Melanie talade med besättningen.

Kaptenen såg hon inte någonstans men det var väl inte så farligt.

"Har ni varit länge här på Pärlan?" frågade Melanie.

"Jätte länge" svarade Ragetti och tappade sitt öga.

"Över 10 år" sa Mallot.

"OJ, vad gjorde ni innan ni kom hit?" frågade Melanie.

" Jag var kock på ett annat skepp" berättade Mallot.

"Jag förlorade mitt öga i en strid och så hamnade jag hit och kaptenen gav mig dethär glasögat" sa Ragetti och stoppade in sitt öga igen.

"Kaptenen är en gammal vän till mig" sa Pintel. "Därför kom jag hit".

Melanie fortsatte att diskutera med männen resten av dagen.

Hon hade inte sett någon skymt av kaptenen på hela dagen så hon letade reda på honom.

Hon fann honom sittande med en nästan tom rom flaska i handen och några tomma flaskor bredvid honom.

"Hector?" sa hon försiktigt.

"Hejsschan älschkling!" sa han och försökte komma upp på fötterna, men utan resultat. Han stödde sig mot masten och tog ännu en klunk rom.

"Är du full?" frågade Melanie.

"kansche lite" svarade han.

"Herregud, vad han har druckit mycket" tänkte Melanie.

"Vill du ockschå ha?" frågade han och sträckte fram flaskan.

"Nej tack"

Melanie sträckte fram handen åt honom och hjälpte honom upp.

"Tack schå mycket" sa han och stödde sig mot henne.

"Du är schå schöt schå schöt" fortsatte han och började kyssa henne på kinden tills hon drog sig loss från greppet.

"Fan, vilken äcklig gubbe du är!" sa hon argt, tog hans flaska och kastade den i havet.

"Jag älschkar dig!" sa kaptenen och vinglade lite närmare henne. Hon smällde till honom i ansiktet och gav honom en rejäl örfil.

Sen sprang hon till sin hytt.

_Kära dagbok!_

_Jag hatar sjörövare! Jag som trodde att Hector är trevlig. Egentligen är han bara en äcklig fyllgubbe. Han hade säkert druckit 5 flaskor rom och var helt drucken. Sen försökte han liksom kyssa mig. Usch då! Jag kastade rommen över bord och så gav jag Hector en örfil. Haha.. man leker inte med mig. "Älschkling jag älschkar dig!" Jag hatar fulla män. Gonatt! _

* * *

Jag vet att det blev ett ganska kort kapitel. Ska försöka göra dom andra längre. R&R :)


	4. kapitel 4: en röd väska

kapitel 4:

Nästa morgon stannade de i Sicilien. Kaptenen hade affärer som han måste uträtta.

"Köp nåt roligt du" sa han åt Melanie.

"Ja" mumlade Melanie och gick bort från de andra till en klädbutik.

Hon var ännu lite äcklad över i går kväll och kände sig ganska osäker i kaptenens sällskap.

En massa tankar snurrade i hennes huvud medan hon gick omkring i olika affärer.

Tills vidare hade hon köpt en svart skjorta och en röd väska som passade till hennes klänning.

Hon tänkte vara jätte vacker när hon skulle träffa Sweeney.

Klockan närmade sig tre och Melanie visste att skeppet snart skulle börja ge sig iväg.

Men hon visste bara inte riktigt om hon ville följa med längre.

Vad skulle hända om Hector igen blev full?

Och dessutom var hon ju den enda kvinnan på skeppet och hela besättningen bestod av män.

Vad skulle hända när alla de blev fulla? Men hur skulle hon annars komma till London? En båtbiljett hade hon inte råd med mera.

"Melanie" ropade Hector. "Kommer du?"

Hon stod stilla en stund. "Ok" tänkte hon. "För Sweeneys skull".

Så gick hon till skeppet. Hector sträckte fram sin hand för att hjälpa henne ombord.

"Jag klarar mig själv!" väste Melanie och tog sig förbi honom.

Hon satte sig ensam i ett litet hörn med havsutsikt.

Hon hade ingen lust att träffa någon. Så kände hon plötsligt någon som tog henne i axeln. Hon tittade efter och där satt apan Jack.

"Jack vad du skrämde mig" sa hon. Jack svarade med ett kort ljud. Sen fortsatte han att prata.

"Vaad?" frågade Melanie irriterat.

"skrii" sa Jack.

"Vad är det? Lämna mig ifred!"

"skrii"

"Jack snälla"

"skrii"

"Du vill veta varför jag är sur?"

"skrii"

"Din ägare är en skitstövel!"

"Skri?"

"En äcklig gammal gubbe. Det är vad han är"

"no"

"jo"

"no"

"visst!"

"no"

"jo!"

"no"

"JO" skrek Melanie.

"Tycker du det?" sa plötsligt nån och när Melanie vände sig om stod kaptenen där.

"o-ou" sa Jack och gick iväg. "Shit" tänkte Melanie. "Vad ska jag nu säga?".

"eh.. öh.." stammade hon.

"JAA!" sa hon surt. "Du är en rutten gammal äcklig gubbe!"

"Jaha" sa han och tittade på henne med en så konstig blick. Han såg ungefär ut att äta henne med sin blick.

"Sluta!" viskade Melanie. "Några tårar började rulla ner från hennes ögon och hon började slå Hectors bröstkorg.

"Jag hatar när människor är fulla! Speciellet män." grät hon när hon såg gamla minnen framför sig.

"Förlåt då" sa Hector och försökte stoppa henne från att slå honom.

Till slut kände hon sig så lam att hon inte orkade kämpa emot honom och han fick tag om hennes armar.

"Jag trodde att du var en bra människa" sa hon medan tårarna strömmade ner för hennes kinder.

"Jag drack väl ganska mycket igår, men det brukar jag inte" sa han och kramade om henne.

"Alla är likadana!" snyftade hon och grät mot hans axel.

Det var tyst en stund.

"Kasta ut mig då!" skrek Melanie. "Vad väntar du på? Det är väl dödsstraff på att dissa kaptenen?"

"Vart har du hört nåt sånt?" skrattade kaptenen.

"Är du en sjörövare eller inte?"

"Ville du inte till London?"

"Det bryr väl inte du dig om."

"Du hör inte till besättningen och jag vill inte skada dig. Gå och lägg dig nu!"

"Gonatt" mumlade Melanie.

"Gonatt!"

_Kära dagbok! _

_Vi stannade i Sicilien i dag. Jag funderade nästan på att rymma iväg. Men hur skulle ag då komma till London? Det är väldigt viktigt för mig. Jag köpte en röd väska som passar till min klänning. Sicilien är verkligen snyggt! Jag gillar att resa, vi kommer säkert att resa en massa med Sweeney. __ Jag bråkade med Hectors apa Jack i dag. Jack höll inte med om att Hector är en skitstövel. Det värsta var att Hector hörde stridet och så började jag gråta och tänkte nästan berätta allt för honom. Tur att jag inte gjorde det. Gonatt! _


	5. kapitel 5: stormen

kapitel 5

Melanie vaknade till att någon ryckte upp henne.

"Melanie vakna!" sa en bekant röst.

"Vad är det? Sluta gunga mig" sa hon halv sömnigt.

"Det är inte jag som gungar dig utan skeppet gungar på grund av storm. Upp med dig nu!" befallde kaptenen och lyfte upp henne på fötter.

En våg sköljde över däcket och både Melanie och kaptenen blev dyblöta.

"Jaja jag är vaken!" röt Melanie åt Hector.

"Det är inte jag som kastade vatten över dig!"

Melanie tittade omkring sig och såg höga vågor överallt.

Däcket var blött och det började regna häftigt. Och pärlan gungade så häftigt att Melanie höll på att bli sjösjuk. Vinden blåste ungefär 30 meter i sekunden.

"Jag fryser" gnällde Melanie.

"Land i sikte!" skrek Pintel.

Barbossa tog fram sitt teleskop och mycket rikitig var de ganska nära en ö som antagligen var sardinien. Vinden förde pärlan mot ön.

Nu gungade skeppet så våldsamt att alla var rädda att falla ur det. Alla på skeppet försökte hålla i någonstans. Också fångarna i nedersta våningen.

Kaptenen klamrade sig fast i masten.

Melanie visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Hon hade panik, hon var trött och frös.

Plötsligt drog någon henne intill sig och höll hårt om henne och om masten.

"Tack" mumlade hon åt Hector. Melanie tittade med fasa hur en våg närmade sig dem och just när hon blundade så sköljde den över dem.

"Usch, vad kallt!" huttrade hon.

Flera vågor sköljde över däcket och Ragetti hamnade faktiskt i havet.

Regnet blev ännu tyngre och det började åska.

Nu blev Melanie rädd. Hon hatade åskan.

Hon tittade förskräckt på när flera män inte kunde hålla sig kvar på däcket utan föll med vågorna i havet. Melanie höll hårdare i Hector för att hon inte skulle hamna i havet.

"Vad stark han är" tänkte hon.

Tusentals kalla vågor hade sköljt över dem och Melanie började bli sömnig. Hon hade ingen känsel i händerna längre och greppet om Hector var inte lika starkt mera. En kall våg kastade henne på golvet och drog nästan med henne i havet.

"Hjälp!" försökte hon skrika, men ljudet blev svagt. Hon kände plötsligt att hennes hand blev lite varmare och när hon öppnade ögonen såg hon att Hector höll hårt om hennes hand.

"Melanie, vi måste hoppa!" sa han och drog upp henne.

"Nej, jag vågar inte." gnällde Melanie.

"Kom nu!"

"Nej! Jag hoppar inte."

Han lyfte upp henne och så hoppade de båda ner i havet.

"HJÄÄÄLP!" skrek Melanie. Det blev snabbt kallt när de nådde vattnet.

Melanie hade problem med att hållas på ytan och en massa vågor sköljde över henne.

"Vi måste simma i land!" skrek kaptenen. "Ge mig din hand" fortsatte han.

Melanie sträckte sin hand mot honom och han fick tag om den.

Hon kämpade för att simma en liten stund men sen orkade hon inte mer. Hela hennes kropp kändes kall och känslolös och hon var så trött att hon förlorade medvetandet.

"Melanie? Melanie?" Hector försökte hålla henne på ytan medan han samtidigt försökte simma mot land.

En stoor våg drog dem bakåt och kastade sen dem hårt mot ön. Hector kände den våta sanden mot kinden.

"Äntligen i Sardinien" tänkte han.

Ett par timmar senare hade stormen lagt sig och Melanie öppnade sakta ögonen.

"Var är jag?" frågade hon svagt. Hon hostade ut lite vatten ur lungorna.

"Vi är i Sardinien" hörde hon någon säga.

"Hector? Är det du?" frågade hon sakta.

"Ja"

Melanie satte sig sakta upp och sitta.

"Aj, mitt huvud" sa hon och nös.

"Drick här lite" sa han och gav henne en flaska rom.

"Vad ska det vara bra för?" frågade hon och tog några klunkar.

"Det hjälper dig att inte bli förkyld"

"Var är pärlan?"

"Tja, hon klarade sig faktiskt riktigt fint. Vi måste bara reparera nåt smått."

"Är de andra okej?"

"Vilka andra?"

"Besättningen"

"Ja, visst e dom det. Vi sjörövare är vana vid sånhäna stormar."

"Vad bra" viskade Melanie och somnade av utmattning.

* * *

Berätta gärna vad ni tycker! R&R


	6. kapitel 6: ett rött halsband

kapitel 6:

Nästa dag var solig och det var jätte hett. Melanie vaknade i sin hytt och upptäckte apan Jack bredvid sig.

"Hej Jack! Var är jag?"

"skrii"

"Vänta lite, är dethär pärlan?"

"yep"

"Hur kom jag hit?"

"skrii"

Någon knackade på dörren.

"Kom in!" sade Melanie.

Dörren öppnades och kaptenen kom in.

"Jack du kan gå nu" sa han och gav apan ett äpple.

"skrii" sa Jack och sprang iväg med äpplet.

"Hej!" sa Melanie och log.

"Hej"

"Är det nåt?"

"Jag har köpt nåt åt dig" sa han och sträckte fram en liten påse.

Melanie öppnade påsen och inuti fanns ett rött pärlhalsband med stora röda pärlor.

"Wow! Tack! Det är jätte fint!"

"Jag hittade inget svart så"

"Det gör inget. Dethär passar perfekt till min klänning som jag tänkte ha på när jag skall träffa Sweeney."

"Jaha"

"Jag tänker vara världens finaste när jag ska träffa honom" sa hon glatt.

"Skulle du vilja följa med och äta nåt italienskt?"

"Nudå?"

"Ja"

"Varför inte."

De gick till en liten italiensk restaurang och beställde varsin pizza.

"Hur kommer det sig att jag vaknade i pärlan i dag?" frågade Melanie.

"Jag bar dig igår kväll och så bad jag Jack att se efter dig"

"Okej, tack för det."

"Har du varit här förut?" frågade Hector för att hålla samtalet uppe.

"Nej, men när jag väl är tillsammans med Sweeney så kanske vi kommer hit en gång. Han är väldigt rik vet du."

"Jaha"

"Vi ska nog resa tillsammans en hel del tror jag. Vet du nåt romantiskt resemål?"

"Paris kanske."

"Åh ja, där har jag aldrig varit. Du har säkert rest mycket."

"mm"

"Det tror jag att Sweeney också har. Jag tycker det är bra att vi stannar på olika ställen så har jag något att berätta för honom sen när vi träffas."

"Vilken god pizza" sa Hector för att försöka byta samtalsämne.

"Ja, jag är säker på att Sweeney också skulle tycka om den."

Hector stönade. "Måste hon alltid tala om honom?" tänkte han för sig själv.

"Ska vi gå och simma senare? Det finns en härlig sandstrand här?" frågade han sen.

"Gärna. Åh nej!"

"Vad är det?"

"Jag måste köpa en ny bikini innan jag träffar Sweeney!"

"Vad är det för fel på den gamla?"

"Du har inte sett den. Den är alldeles hemsk!"

Det var tyst en lång stund. Hector tänkte inte börja prata om nåt för då skulle de bara komma tillbaka till dendär förbannade Sweeney. Efter en liten stund bröt Melanie tystnaden.

"Förresten, varför köpte du detdär halsbandet åt mig?" frågade hon.

"Bara som ett minne från Sardinien."

"Tack" sa hon och log.

Senare gick de barfota på sandstranden. Sanden var brännhet under fötterna och Melanie stod inte ut med det.

"Ajaj, mina fötter bränns!"

"Ja det är ju ganska varmt här."

"Ajajajaj, jag kan inte gå flera steg." sa hon.

"Jaså" sa Hector och tog henne i famnen.

"Vad gör du?"

"Du kunde ju inte gå." sa han och bar henne mot vattnet.

"Ah, vilken service." sa hon. "Vänta lite nu, vart är du päväg?" frågade hon när hon märkte att de var påväg till vattnet.

"Nej inte i vattnet. Jag har faktiskt kläderna på mig!" sa hon och försökte stoppa honom men utan resultat.

"Vill du ta av dig dem?" flinade han.

"Neej!"

"Då så"

Han fortsatte att gå tills vattnet nådde hans knän.

"Okej nu kan jag gå själv" sa hon men han släppte inte ner henne. Han började springa in i vattnet i stället.

"Hector neeej!" skrek Melanie och så föll de båda pladask i vattnet.

"Du din.." skrattade Melanie och kastade vatten på honom. "Sweeney skulle aldrig ha gjort sådär!" flinade hon.

"Nej det tror jag inte. Din Sweeney har inte tillräckligt med humor"

"Du din skit!" sa Melanie och knuffade honom så att han föll.

"Hämnd!" ropade Hector och drog ner henne.

De båda skrattade och fortsatte att bråka med varandra.

Det blev mörkt ganska fort.

"Borde vi gå tillbaka till pärlan?" frågade Melanie.

"Först vill jag visa dig nåt." sa Hector och ledde henne till en stor sten. "Sätt dig" sa han.

Hon satte sig på stenen och han satte sig bredvid henne.

"Åh, så vackert!" utbrast Melanie när hon såg den vackra solnedgången.

"mm"

"Hector"

"ja?"

"Tack för att du räddade mig igår! Och tack för allt annat i dag. Det har varit en underbar dag."

"Varsågod!"

_Kära dagbok!_

_Vi kom till Sardinien. Igår gick vi igenom en alldeles hemsk storm. Jag minns inte riktigt vad som hände på skeppet, men jag var rädd i alla fall. Hector räddade mig. I dag köpte han ett fint rött halsband åt mig. Det ska jag ha på när ja träffar Sweeney. __ Och så åt vi pizza på en restaurang. Det var jätte gott. Sen bar han mig på stranden för att sanden brände mina fötter och så kastade han mig i vattnet. Jag hämnades nog på honom för det. Sen visade han mig solnedgången. Det var såå fint! I dag har det varit en av de bästa dagarna någonsin! __ Gonatt! _

_

* * *

_R&R _  
_


End file.
